questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Magda (villager)
Magda was the mother of Geoff and grandmother (and/or great-grandmother) of Dmitri Ivanov. Depending on the family tree, she was also the grandmother of Ivan (Dmitri's father, with Geoff being the grandfather, and Piotyr being great-grandfather). Background She was the young women who nursed Piotyr back to health after his battle in the Dark One's Cave. They fell in love. One week before she and Piotyr were to be wed, Piotyr went out in the forest in search of one of the Rituals, but was killed by the Wraith guarding it. No one knew what happened to Piotyr, and many snide rumors began that he was just dallying with Magda, and deserted her when he discovered she was pregnant. Magda's family felt she and Piotyr had dishonored them, and threw her out of her home. She was forced to live with others. Magda raised her son Geoff by herself. Piotyr visited her in her dreams to comfort her, but his ghost wept at what he had put her through by taking on the Wraith alone.QFG: Shadows of Darkness Hint Book, 46, 47 She would often visit Erana's Staff and claimed to have conversed with the Paladin there but no one in town believed her believing she had gone mad. She spent much time over the years telling her stories to her grandson and daughter-in-law, and grandson (and/or great-grandson) Dmitri. But Geoff who had felt betrayed by his father kept the stories to himself. Dmitri Ivanov only learned a little from his own mother. He never heard his own grandmother speak of him but only once, and at her death bed where he told him that Piotyr had been a good and honorable man."I never heard my grandmother speak of him but once.", "When she was dying, my grandmother called me to her side. She said that I had to believe that Piotyr was a good and honorable man." See also *Nadia Behind the scenes There are a number of issues with the history of Dmitri's ancestors. The largest is that while Dmitri and others usually refer to Piotyr as Dmitri's grandfather, Dmitri does refer to Piotyr as his 'great-grandfather'. "Magda" is usually only referred to as "grandmother". The Cole's short story Mordavian Nights also states that Dmitri is the great-grandson of Piotyr. Lori Cole has stated she has no explanation for this confusing family tree. With this in mind, it changes the context of many of the other background information. But alternatively Corey Cole currently suggests that 'great-grandfather' might be yet another character, Piotyr's father (who possibly could have been Ivan). But this maybe forgetting the details from Mordavian Nights. Also, Ivanov means "son of Ivan"https://questforglory.fandom.com/wiki/Ivan suggesting that someone named Ivan is the father of Dmitri. While its not clear, and not mentioned in the story. It's possible that Magda married someone else who may have had a step-daughter who married Geoff or Ivan thus making Magda both Dmitri's grandmother, and technically great-grandmother. There are two possible interpretation as to Magda being the same Magda that later became gypsy. In this situation she must have faked her death (Dmitri spoke to her on her 'deathbed' after abandoning him to live with the gypsies. According to Corey Cole: :As far as I'm concerned (call it my head canon, since only Lori's opinion is definitive when it comes to Quest for Glory characters and back-story), Piotyr was to marry a woman named Magda (rather than but died fighting the Wraith before they could marry. As was traditional in medieval times, Magda "proved herself" by becoming pregnant prior to the wedding. Besides, when a man and a woman love each other very much... :After Piotyr's disappearance, and bearing his child, Magda avoided the narrow-minded villagers and lived with the gypsies, eventually becoming an important elder and fortuneteller. Hers is a variant on the Rusalka's story - Instead of taking her own life in grief over being abandoned, Magda decided to raise her child and live a rich, full life. :I believe this makes Geoff Dmitri's father. I don't think we learn anything more of Geoff's fate or accomplishments in the game. Despite her distaste for the villagers, Magda would have gone to town for Geoff's funeral (if I'm remembering the "grandmother" occasion correctly). Alternatively Magda is just a popular name and there are two Magdas. Originally the character would have been named "Nadia", however. According to Lori Cole: :Magda was clearly a popular name. :-) :I obviously made a mistake when we were on crunch mode and my brain was fried while writing that hint book. Piotyr's fiancee was named Nadia. She became Dmitri's grandmother. Sadly, this courageous woman who raised her son alone without the man she knew and loved will be forgotten because I got the name wrong. I apologize to her for my shoddy journalism. In Mordavian Nights its reinforced that Magda/Nadia was Dmitri's great-grandmother. References Category:Characters (QFG4) Category:Humans